The Three Lives of Clara Oswald
by EtharahxBennica
Summary: The first two deaths of the two Jenna-Louise Coleman characters. The first one in Asylum of the Daleks and the second one in The Snowmen. There is also a scene in the graveyard with Clara and the Doctor. I OWN THE COVER AND NOTHING ELSE. DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC (BECAUSE HONESTLY IF I OWNED DOCTOR WHO, THERE'D BE MUCH LESS CONFUSING STORY ARKS)
1. Oswin Oswald- Asylum of the Daleks

"I tried hacking into the password and even I couldn't do it" the Doctor told me,

"Come and meet the girl who can," I said.

The door opened.

The Doctor had wide eyes, I didn't know what he was looking at, it was just a crashed ship... wasn't it?

I looked at the Doctor through my computer screen,

"Hey, you're right outside, come on in!"

The Doctor had a glum look on his face,

"Oswin, we have a problem,"

"No we don't" I said quickly.

"Don't even say that," I continued, "Joined ALASKA to see the universe ended up stuck in a shipwreck first time out," I ran closer, "Rescue me chinboy and show me the stars,"

I didn't know why I was still smiling. I knew bad news was coming.

"Does it look real to you?" he said, still not smiling,

My face fell slightly, "Does what look real?"

The Doctor continued, "The room you're in right now, does it seem real?"

I realized where he was going with this, "It is real," as I said this I lost certainty.

"It's a dream, Oswin," he said.

"You dreamed it for yourself because the truth was too terrible," he continued.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"Because you are a dalek,"

his face started to look angry.

I didn't want to believe it,

"I am not a dalek, I am human,"

The Doctor told me everything,

"You were human when you crashed here, it was you who climbed out of the pod, that was your ladder-"

I refrained my memory,

I was climbing down a ladder, _the_ ladder, the same ladder the Doctor and Amy climbed down.

"Where am I? Where am !?"

"I'm human," I told the Doctor,

"Not anymore, because your right, you're a genius, and the daleks need genius..." he started,

"They didn't just make you a puppet, they did a full conversion,"

I remembered,

"WHERE AM I!?"

"Oswin, I am so sorry, but you are a dalek, the milk Oswin, the milk and the eggs for the soufflés, where, where did it all come from?"

A thought came to my head...

Eggggsss

"It wasn't real, it was never real..."

EEEEGGGGGSSSSSS...TERRRRR...MIIIIIINNNNNN...AAAAAATTTTTTTEEEEEEE,

Eggs...ter...min...ate

"Oswin?"

Exterminate!

Exterminate!

Exterminate!

"Oswin?!"

Exterminate!

"Oswin!?"

"Why do they hate you?" I asked him.

"Why do they hate you so much?" I continued.

"I fought them, many, many, times,"

"They grow stronger in fear of you,"

"I know," he said

"I tried to stop..." he continued

"Then run," I told him.

He looked up. "What did you say?"

"I've taken down the force field, the daleks have begun their attack, **RUN!**"

"Ummm..."

"I'm Oswin Oswald, I fought the daleks and I am human, remember me..."

"Thank you..."

"_**RUN!**_"

"...Run you clever boy... and remember..."

I waited for the daleks to attack, and I watched him run.


	2. Clara Oswald- The Snowmen

"Remember this, remember this, right now, all of it, because this is the day...this is the day!" he said. He had tears in his eyes, but I didn't know why.

"This is the day, everything begins!" he exclaimed.

I smiled as he turned the knobs of the TARDIS.

Then, all of a sudden, something had pulled me back.

I was being pulled back out of the TARDIS. I dropped the key.

The Doctor looked up. "Clara?"

The ice governess screamed.

"CLARA!" the Doctor yelled.

"Get off of me!

"Don't fight it she'll just hold tighter!"

"Let me go!"

"Let her go now!"

"NOW!"

"Get off me!"

"NNOOO!"

"Clara?!"

I fell. She pulled me right off the cloud.

"CCLLLAAARRRRRRAAAAAA!"

I waited, I waited and he came

"Hey, Hello"

"They all think I'm gonna die, don't they?"

"- And I know you're going to live,"

"How?"

"I'll never know how, I'll just know who,"

"The green lady...she said you were the saviour of worlds once...you can save this one..."

"If I do, will you come away with me?"

"Yes"

"Well, then. Merry Christmas."

I had to be left with my thoughts.

"I'm sorry," I heard Strax say,

"There was nothing to be done, she has...moments... only,"

The Doctor knealed down beside me,

"You saved the world, Clara, you and me, you, really, really, did,"

"Will you go back? To your cloud?"

"No, no more cloud, not now,"

"Why not?"

I closed my eyes. It felt like falling asleep.

"It rained," I heard him say.

I had a dream, It finally finished,

"Run, you clever boy... and remember..."


	3. Clara Oswald- In The Graveyard- Part 1

"We're you going?"

"Shortcut!"

"Throught there? I _**hate**_ this place! Don't you think it's a bit creepy?"

"Nah, I don't believe in ghosts,"

"Well, I'm going around,"

"Okay, you do that!"

"You weren't supposed to _**agree**_!"

"Well, I did, didn't I? Are you going or what?"

"UUHHH!"

God, Lisa was annoying. One day she'd be rid of her... hang on a minute...

"It's _**my**_ name, on a gravestone from over 1000 years ago!"

"Yeah, it's impossible isn't it?"

I jumped.

There was a man. He was wearing a brown vest over a white t-shirt and had a stupid looking blue bowtie on.

"Hello, Clara." the man said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor,"

"Doctor Who?"

"Jeez, Miss. Oswald, when are you gonna stop asking that question?"

"What are you talking about, I've only asked once, now are you going to answer my question or not?"

He took a moment and then said, "Dangerous queestion."

"What's wrong with dangerous?"

"Always the same, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about, I've never seen you before in my life"

"In _**your**_ life, yes, but in my life, I've seen you twice,"

"Were you paid to do this?"

"No, I don't need money,"

"Well, that's a first,"

"Tell me, Miss. Oswald, can you not remember _**anything**_?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you _**not**_ remember promising me to show you the stars?"

"Is that a sexual reference?"

"NOO!"

"Good"

"Now, This is just a test,"

He pulled out a key.

I thought I might've seen it before in one of my dreams, but I couldn't pin point which one,

"Now, this is the TARDIS key I gave you before you...died..."

"Well, that doesn't help, I've died in several of my dreams..."

"What?"

"I've died in several of my dreams,"

"Dreams? Facinating..."

"Really?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Out of all the things in the world, you call dreams facinating..."

"No, not dreams in general, just your dreams,"

"Creeper much, your starting to make me think you'll blown up at any second..."

"Why, are there bombs here?"

I rolled my eyes and muttered "Minecraft,"

"Anything in these dreams, that seem to happen...several times?"

"Well, I do yell someone to run..."

"What exactly do you say?"

"Run, you clever boy..." I started,

"And remember," we said at the same time.


	4. Clara Oswald- In The Graveyard- Part 2

"What did you say?"

"In your dream... in all of your dreams...you say the same thing,"

"BUT WHAT DOES IT MEAN?"

"Your telling me too run."

"-to a mental hospital,"

"That's new,"

"In my dream, there's a man. I can't remember exactly who he was but the was a man,"

"Ahhhh, that's me,"

"In my dream, I'm telling _**you**_ to run?"

"Yeah, basically,"

"Why _**you**_?"

"Because I'm the Doctor,"

"And what's so special about you?"

"Nothing, it's you that's special,"

"Why?"

"Scattered across the universe, the same woman, you have died twice and both times...because of me-"

I remembered the occasional dreams,

There was the same man,

"If I do, will you come away with me?"

"Yes,"

"- Clara Oswin Oswald, the woman who fought the daleks and snowmen, you are extraordinary,"

I remembered.

"My name is Oswin Oswald, I fought the daleks and I am Human,"

"Will you come away with me?"

"Yes, but one trip, Lisa's going to wonder where I am,"

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SHOULD I DO MORE CLARA/OSWIN STORIES? I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT BUT I LEFT THE LAST ONE ON A CLIFF HANGER, SO THIS IS PART 2.**_

_**ETHARAHXBENNICA**_


	5. Clara Oswald- Meeting Prof River Song

"I said one trip!"

"One to the past, one to the future, how's that?"

"You didn't listen, did you?"

"Not really,"

The scanner started beeping,

"Doctor, what's wrong with scanner,"

"Well, there's one simple explaination..."

Lightning had appeared infront of us.

"Hello Sweetie"

There stood a woman, she had a mass of curls on her head,

"River! What have I told you about appearing without permission?"

"I wouldn't know, I didn't listen,"

I giggled.

River turned at me,

"Replacing Mum and Dad already?"

"No, it's not like that..."

I looked at the woman and said,

"Hi, I'm Clara Oswald,"

"Clara Oswald, didn't you say that that woman..." she looked at the Doctor, who had clenched his teeth together and had wide eyes.

"Go on then?"

"Nothing,"

"She's not staying though,"

"Oh, I'm not now, a few minutes ago you were saying that I could have one more trip..."

"Ooooh, Doctor, getting hooked again are we?" River said.

"River!"

"Wait why are you here anyway?" I asked.

"Cybermen, in Cardiff, they plan to open the rift and rip the whole world apart, along with the moon and the Sun."


End file.
